


Fireman Derek's Awful Day

by SabArtFan



Series: 100 Followers Giveaway [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Confused Derek, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Fanfiction, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Poor Stiles Stilinski, Self-Hatred, Trauma, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 16:49:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10644015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SabArtFan/pseuds/SabArtFan
Summary: 100 Followers Giveaway - samioliFic promptOK SO MAYBE FOR MY REQUEST CAN YOU WRITE A FIC WHERE ITS LIKE IN THAT UNIVERSE (Fireman Derek’s Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby]) AND STILES IS ACTUALLY TRAPPED IN THE BUILDING WHILE ITS ON FIRE OR SOMETHING LIKE THAT BECAUSE THAT WOULD BE LOVELYALL I REALLY WANT IS STILES IN DANGER AND PROTECTIVE AND WORRIED DEREKPLEASE AND THANK YOU I LOVE YOU BAE— samioliHello my dear @samioli, sooo sorry for the delay in getting this to you, i feel bloody awful but I hope you’ll enjoy this fic nonetheless! I couldn’t get approval from the author but if anyone’s interested, this is a “future” spinoff of Fireman Derek’s Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby] by owlpostagain. You can also find the author @thegloryof on Tumblr! I did this with a lot of respect for this fic (as well as @samioli without a doubt, we both love this story to death!) but if you feel uncomfortable with it, I’ll take it down without a problem! Have a good read my dear followers!





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Fireman Derek's Crazy Pie [Cheeseburger Baby]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/752428) by [owlpostagain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlpostagain/pseuds/owlpostagain). 



> Just realized I forgot this fic from last year! Enjoy :)

 

The building was aflame and all Stiles could do was look around panicked, unable to remember any of the safety tips his gorgeous fireman boyfriend had taught him. He hated himself for his inefficiency in an emergency situation. His lungs were on fire and without any more oxygen, he would soon pass out. He felt like crying but there wasn’t enough air in his lungs for him to do so. He stumbled blindly through Derek and his apartment, trying to find an exit, anything… All of this because he wanted to surprise Derek by cooking him their special crazy pie, silly him. He’d finished school earlier than planned (some teacher had called in sick) and he’d came straight home. Although he’d been tired and wary he’d started making the pie with love and devotion. It was after all, Derek and his one year’s anniversary. He hadn’t counted on falling asleep while the pie was cooking. He’d promised himself he’d just take a little nap, that the timer would wake him up… He hadn’t accounted for their shitty oven that had the timer broke up. He knew that, but Stiles had just forgot. It was all a series of “ifs” actually… If he hadn’t gone to bed so late because he’d had pre celebratory sex with Derek, if he’d had his class he wouldn’t have thought about doing this pie, he wouldn’t have had the time and would have bought some thing on the way home as was the original plan, if he hadn’t been alone because Derek was doing another overtime shift… if if if … all these thoughts went through Stiles’s head as he crawled desperately trying to find the door… when had he fallen again? He didn’t remember. His thoughts were scattering and he tried to fight the blackness surrounding him but it was stronger than him. He closed his eyes, a brief scary thought told him that Derek would be so disappointed in him…

* * *

 

 Stiles woke up fuzzy and confused. There was some weight on his arms and when he breathed he felt on fire. He blinked dizzily and looked at what was holding him down… his breathing shortened and he started to pant when he saw his arms completely bandaged, IV plugged into both of his arms. He looked around searching for someone who could explain to him what had happened, anyone. His eyes fell on a crumpled form, rolled around itself on the ugly plastic chair that were the due of all hospitals. He recognized the jet black hair instantly and could have wept with relief. Derek had come to save him, of course he had. His boyfriend was the best fireman in all New York… well at least Stiles loved to think so. Derek wasn’t really convinced though.

As if he’d felt Stiles awoke, Derek stretched from his fetal position, blinking groggily and looked up,  and blinked again as if he didn’t believe Stiles was looking back at him. Stiles smiled when he saw the magic of Derek’s grin break through his face. His boyfriend was at his side in a moment, babbling.

-       “Stiles, you’re awake!… How do you feel?” But then the fireman took over pretty quickly. “What were you thinking Stiles? I don’t know how many times I told to always, always be aware and checking on whatever you cook! Always make sure you are in control. And how could you think taking a nap was a good idea? What the hell were you thinking?” Stiles winced in remembrance and almost find something to answer but the pain in his arms flared suddenly, while before it was relatively numb. He whined without wanting to and Derek cut his rant short to quickly call a nurse.  His lover looked at him worriedly, shushing him while he caressed his hair delicately, waiting for help to come.

The nurse was there in an instant and looked over Stiles monitor, glancing at the files too and administrated him another shot of morphine, dulling his pain in a few minutes. After she took care of it, she seemed to realized her patient was awake. She smiled briefly saying the doctor would be with them shortly.  They both nodded and took a minute to calm their racing heartbeats. Stiles looked up at Derek and felt guilty, sad and afraid he could have lost everything because of his foolishness. He felt tears run down his eyes and stuttered his apology.

-       “Derek… Derek I’m so sorry, I just… I really wanted to bake our pie but I was so tired… I’m sorry. You are right, that was so stupid of me and … and I… I could have…” the sobbing transformed in deep bawls, shaking Stiles delicate frame without his will to do so. He didn’t say the last word he had in mind it was terrifying to think it enough already. He felt Derek surround him in his warmth, holding him close and rubbing his back up and down… murmuring in his ears.

-       “Hey, hey, it’s fine… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have yelled at you… I was so worried… when I got the call, I thought I would go crazy… Boyd had to punch me just so I would calm down… I only could think about how… how… if I could not get there on time… fuck Stiles… I was so scared… don’t ever do that to me again, I love you so much…”  Stiles’ body was now wracked with his anguish, his thin frame clinging with all its might to Derek solid shoulders… wondering if he would ever realize how lucky he’d been…

* * *

 

Stiles had been released from the hospital a week ago. He had minor burns on his arms and the worst damage had been to his lung as he inhaled so much smoke. The doctor was confident that Stiles would recuperate the complete capacity of his lungs but for now Stiles felt like he was breathing through shards of ice. His chest hurt and burnt constantly. Derek had taken some time off to take care of him and Stiles couldn’t be more glad. He’d snuggled with his lover on the couch for their whole first day, binge watching Netflix and eating junk food to their heart’s content.

Stiles had never been more happy that he hadn’t yet find a renter for his apartment because Derek’s was a complete ruin. Just another thing to add to Stiles’ list of faults, guilt. He knew Derek had a great insurance and it wasn’t really a problem but he still felt awful. This whole thing was a mess.  And the worst was that, after that first time, Derek hadn’t even yelled at him anymore. He’d just taken care of him, spoiled him rotten and Stiles felt uncomfortable under the attention. He knew he didn’t deserve any of it and he would have preferred Derek to scream and be pissed at him than this. Although Stiles was nothing if not an opportunist and he enjoyed it even if half-heartedly.

After some time Derek had gone back to work and Stiles kept to his classes as easily as possible. It had been 2 weeks since the fire now and he was bound to go back to school by next week. He was doing homework when the most awful idea hit him. He’d remembered suddenly what else he’d prepared for Derek and their first anniversary. Actually he couldn’t believe that he’d forgot all about it. Forgot about the ring that had been hidden in their top drawer at Derek’s flat, the ring Stile had wanted to give Derek that night. He had saved a lot of money to buy the gold band, simple but strong, a beautiful ode to Derek’s personality. He looked through the window of the living room, being depressed all of a sudden… He felt sad and awful to have forgotten all about it. Mostly he felt awful because he didn’t have any money to buy a new one. It was just another reason to hate himself…

* * *

 

 Derek found Stiles in the same position he’d left him 10 hours ago, sitting on the couch in front of his homework. Although now his lover look absent, his eyes vacant as he looked outside the window, the most heartbreaking expression on his face.

It hadn’t been easy for them when Stiles had gotten back from the hospital. Stiles had been shaken and scared and he’d looked at Derek wide eyed most often than not, as if he was afraid Derek would kick him out on his ass for being a careless idiot. Like that was really what Derek had been afraid of. No, He loved Stiles more than anything in the world and he’d almost fainted on the line of duty when he saw his boyfriend’s body crumpled on the ground, fearing he’d lost him. Nothing would have made him hold his anger in the face of the loss of Stiles… and he had a hard time trying to get Stiles to understand that, to understand that Derek had yelled at him if only because he’d died a little bit thinking he’d lost him forever. He’d thought he’d never hear him laugh again, or that they would never bake together anymore… and that wasn’t even taking into account what had happened to his family. There was no words to express this moment of eternity when he took Stiles’ pulse in their burning home, wishing more than anything to feel its beat. It had been the worst moment of his existence, it had felt longer than his whole life.

He came back from these dark thoughts to try and see what was wrong with Stiles now. He’d tried to cheer him up lately, hoping the shock would diffuse and they could resume their life, but something was still hitching between them and Derek couldn’t find what.

He approached Stiles softly, fearing he was too lost in his mind to notice him and he was right because as soon as Derek touched his shoulder gently, Stiles jumped almost a feet in the air, looking scarily around him only to calm down when he saw Derek looking worriedly at him. It didn’t last long though because Derek saw his lover face fall and fat tears drop down his eyes… Stiles mumbled and even as derek rushed toward him seeking to give comfort he couldn’t quite make out what Stiles was saying. He strained his ear and got some words out…

-       “I’m so sorry… sorry… i don’t understand how you can still… love.. me… I was … irresponsible… and… oh my god you should hate me… I burned you apartment down… ruined our anniversary and… I was.. I was…”  Derek shushed him, holding him in his arms and Stiles rolled into his chest as if he could be hidden from the world, as if Derek could protect him from everything and he would, he would… forever. “I…ii…” Stiles kept saying and Derek could only encourage him “come on Stiles, what is it… you know I couldn’t be mad at you for that…” and surprisingly, that got Stiles crying even more. “I know, I know and you should be… I lost your wedding ring… I was gonna propose… and you were.. so right Derek… when we… met… you were right… I’m brain damaged… I shouldn’t be allowed anywhere close to a kitchen by myself or… to you… why don’t you hate me… I ruined your life… got your apartment on fire… I just… We lost everything because I was such a moron and fell asleep while I was cooking… How can you still stand to be beside me?”

Derek gasped and looked wide eyed at his boyfriend disbelieving what Stiles was saying… (as well as having a brain freeze over what Stiles implied. Marriage? A warmth was spreading through his chest but there were other matters at hand) He felt awful thinking that he’d so badly manage to explain his feelings that Stiles thought he’d chose his apartment over him… what madness was that. He tried to be as concise as possible and definitely would be from now one. He pulled stiles face up, wrapping his hands around the delicate features that were so cherished by him and said :

-       “Stiles… I don’t care about my apartment and I don’t care about the ring… though it’s nice to know you feel as strongly and sure as me. I would have said yes by the way and will still do when you decided to ask me again… but none of this and I mean absolutely none of it will ever replace you for me… you are the most important part of my life and I would never ever be angry at you for loosing things that can be replaced easily. I would have been devastated if you’d never made it through alive… Stiles i love you so much… how can you…”

Derek was cut off by hurried lips pressing again his, a giggling and hysterical laugh making its way out of Stiles’ mouth and he returned it eagerly… this, this was the Stiles he fell in love with and he was glad to have him back. Stiles pulled out and looked at him with his gorgeous sparkling whisky eyes, smiling his cooky smile that Derek had missed in the last few days and his lover whispered:

-       “You would have said yes huh? Well consider us fiancee then my love. It’s good to know how easy you are Mr. Fireman Derek.” His face softened then and he looked serious… “As soon as I find money to buy you a new ring obviously.”

Derek could have said he’d pay for it, could have proposed to help him or say he didn’t mind but he knew this was important for his lover and if Derek knew one thing for sure is that he’d try to make Stiles as happy as possible and to the best of his knowledge. He smiled instead and said:

-       “I look forward to it.”

And just like that, things were looking up again. They had each other’s back after all.

 

The end -


End file.
